A Kiss from The Cold Aurora
by Pitaloka
Summary: Camus meets a dilemma when Natassia was brought to life. He dislikes Natassia because he considers Natassia is the cause of Hyoga's incapability reaching the seventh sense. What will he do when Natassia get in trouble? Will he abandon her or care of her?


**A/N: **I am bored so I decide to write this fic. This fic contains Aquarius Camus X Natassia pairing. If you do not like this pairing, please click 'Back' or 'Refresh' button.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN Saint Seiya!

**A Kiss from A Cold Aurora**

_Beautiful and charming aurora in a dark sky_

_Deadly and dangerous aurora in a battlefield_

The sun was dying and the color of the sky was similar to blood. In that warm but cool evening Camus was sitting alone at the bank of a frozen lake near his training zone. He was accompanied by no one. The only friend he had was cold swirling wind touching gently his handsome face. The wind was pleased him and sent tranquility into his heart while the ice saint was in his deep thoughts. He had been sharing his only living space with his disciple's mother for three months.

Having an unknown woman's presence in his cottage he felt very reluctant and felt objection of the truth that he had to let Hyoga have his mama living beside him in his cottage. If Athena never ordered him to keep and protect Natassia in his cottage due to her newly resurrection and if Hyoga never whined and begged him to let his mother with him, he would have been able to expelled her from his living space politely.

He could accept Athena's reason to make him keep Natassia safe because he ever experienced death and he knew how difficult being a newly resurrected being was but he could not accept Hyoga's reason to keep his mother with him (he wanted to be stroke by his mother again). The Aquarius saint knew that the Cygnus saint was still teenager and still needed guidance but he was mind of the Cygnus' saint reason of keeping his mother and took the reason as a serious problem. He still remembered his extreme decision when he dealt with Hyoga in the first time in the battle of twelve temples in Sanctuary when Hyoga newly became a Cygnus saint. At that time the boy was incapable to reach the seventh sense making him to take a rough decision (sinking the ship in which Natassia's body was in). His attempt was finally success and Hyoga could reach the goal of his final lesson.

He thought Hyoga's trouble was completely removed but apparently he was wrong. A new problem came as Natassia was brought to live and now she had been able to breathe the air of the living for five months. He had no grudge on her personally but what he disliked from her was her current presence seemed to affect Hyoga so much making him so upset that he acted hostile immensely and often gave her a sour expression whenever she saw and smiled to him.

He sighed and shook his head. He hoped Hyoga had no problem s and could overcome any obstacles even if Natassia was now alive.

"I think I should return to my cottage now. Hyoga and Crystal saint should be there," he said to himself as he left his training zone.

The sky was completely dark when Camus arrived in his cottage. The cottage was dark and he found no one in. Camus sighed and decided to lie on his sofa in his family room. He lay on the sofa for a long times and he fell asleep due to his exhaustion. He did not know how long he had been sleeping until someone awoke him.

"Master, wake up! My mama is missing!"

Camus opened his eyes and stood up slowly.

"Missing? What do you mean? You and your mother went outside together. How could you miss her?" he asked his disciple frowning.

"It is true my mother and I were going out together. We were going to a market to buy frozen milk. However, we did not bring enough money when we wanted to pay it. So, she decided to return home to bring some money but I have been waiting for some times but she never returned."

"Why don't you prevent your mother from going home alone without any companion and where is Crystal?"

"Crystal saint had just returned from and now he is taking care of the milk and I have stopped my mother from going alone but she told me that she knew the way home and she is sure that there are neither wolves nor polar bears because she knew the animals will not go into human's residents.'"

Camus was silent for a while and then he went to a room where Natassia was placed. When he came in he found a surprising circumstance: Natassia's suitcase was gone.

"_She left this cottage alone without confirming anyone?"_

Without uttering any words Camus rushed out from his cottage.

"Master?"

Camus ran through the wood seeking for Hyoga's mother. He always treated Natassia as a foreigner and never affected her but he did not understand why he felt….upset. His panic increased when he found Natassia suitcase was near a bank of frozen lake and it was slightly opened. Sort of her outfits were out making the ice saint thought fast and finally he found the woman. He saw a slim figure lying on the snowy ground not too far from the suitcase. For a moment he only stared at her. After a while he finally turned around and intended to leave her alone. However, a wave a pity hit his conscience when he just stepped for three steps forward making him glanced back and Camus took the woman into his arm. He saw her serene face.

"Natassia…."

Natassia still closed her eyes. It seemed that she fell unconscious because of frost bite and her tiredness. She had been walking far away from his cottage which was far away and she brought a heavy suitcase. As an ordinary woman and as a newly resurrected being she was definitely fragile. Camus attempted to wake her up. He called her name and caressed her pale white face with his thumb. Camus knew that Natassia was still alive. Thus, he decided to do something which he had never thought of or even did this to any women before. The Aquarius saint leant forward and when his lip was an inch away from Natassia's rosy pink lip he stopped. For a moment he hesitated. He did not know what to express. He thought he had no special relation with her and he had no certain affection to her but in another hand he wanted to see her open her eyes again.

Camus was really in a serious dilemma. Natassia was nothing for him but he could not abandon her. After thinking for a few minutes he finally did what a prince charming usually did to support his beloved fairy princess. Natassia opened his eyes soon after Camus touched her lip with his. Her pale white face now tinted with pink color.

"Camus…"

Camus did not say anything. He just looked at Natassia.

"_It seems that she is getting better."_

"Camus…I…"

"If you want to say something, tell it soon we arrive in my cottage. Now you can rest for a while in my arm."

"Thank you, Aquarius Camus," said Natassia softly.

**THE END**


End file.
